


kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. III

by Profundus



Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, At least for a bit, Caring Husband Hajime Iwaizumi, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Tooru is coming down with a bit of a fever after the strain of missing his Alpha, but there's still a reward he's promised Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. III

Dark hair still mussed up from sleep, Hajime stood in the kitchen, pants hanging low on his hips and exposing the dark streak that dipped into the waistband of the loose pajama bottoms. In his hands, a mug of coffee was steaming, causing Tooru, who was slowly padding into the room now, to crinkle his nose.

"Eww. You're still drinking that disgusting stuff?" he mumbled and slowly pressed himself up against his Alpha's back.

 _"Y buenos días a ti también._ You know damn well that I can't function without my fix of caffeine in the morning."

"The scent makes me nauseous. Can you pour it away?" Tooru asked, still disgruntled about being faced with something as repulsive as coffee at such an early hour while he grabbed another mug from the cupboard and began to make himself a cup of tea.

Hajime watched him with a thoughtful glance, but he made no move to discard his morning coffee. There was an atypical pallor on Tooru's face. Usually, the Omega was the early bird between them, but today, his husband was moving around the kitchen sluggishly, like somehow his blood had turned to lead overnight, and when he sat down by the table with a slice of toast and his tea, he only took a tiny nibble and a sip before he pushed both the plate and mug away again.

 _"Estás bien?"_ Hajime asked with furrowed brows as he leaned against the kitchen counter, legs crossed. "Tooru?"

"Yeah, no. No, I'm fine, I'm okay," the Omega muttered, seemingly confused as he got up. "I think I'm late for practice, I have to get going, I'm—"

"Hey, hey."

The sharp click of ceramic on marble accompanied Hajime quickly putting his mug down and taking two swift strides forward to catch his husband's arm. Tooru stared at the hand wrapped around his biceps and blinked owlishly, tried to figure out why Hajime was next to him all of a sudden. Their gazes met, and the Alpha very gently brought his free hand up to stroke Tooru's cheek.

"You don't have practice today, angelito. You took the week off, can't you remember? You had your heat, you're still too weak to play."

"But… but I was so certain we had some important practice today," Tooru replied, so heartbreakingly perplexed that Hajime couldn't help but pull him into his arm and kiss his forehead.

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of. Your trainer knows you're not coming, so there won't be any issues. Are you not feeling well? You barely touched your breakfast, and you look a little sick," he pointed out, and the Omega in his embrace twisted a little to rest against his bare chest more comfortably.

For a while, they just stood there, then Hajime felt a slight movement against his waist and he knew Tooru must be clutching his stomach right now. This wouldn't be the first time his heat had actually made him sick, but every time it happened, the Alpha freaked out anew. Now, glancing into Tooru's sweat-drenched face, he swallowed harshly and pushed his husband back to get a better look at him. Usually, he would feel uncomfortable now like he always did around sick people, but not when it was his Omega who wasn't well.

"Oh, that's it. You're definitely coming down with a heat fever. Back to bed with you before you throw up from standing around here when you should be resting," he demanded and began to steer Tooru back into the bedroom, even as his mate protested weakly. In the end, he climbed back into the sheets, obedient like a sick child being told to stay home from school, and allowed Hajime to tuck him in.

Bottles of water and a pack of saltines found their way onto his bedside table, and even though Tooru grumbled slightly at the sight, also a can of coke. Hajime only kissed his flushed, fever-warmed cheek — "It's good for your stomach, shush" — and got his hair out of the way with a constellation of hair pins to help him cool down a bit. The Omega smiled tiredly at the sight of his Alpha, a row of black pins caught between his lips, brows knitted in concentration as he carefully fixed strand after strand of Tooru's hair to his head.

"You're cute when you're worried," he muttered hoarsely.

"And you sound awful when you're sick, so shut your mouth and sweat this out. If you're not better by tomorrow, I'm calling your trainer to tell her you're not coming to practice on Thursday either. You passed out a few times too many in high school because you thought you just had to push through even while you were sick. Now sleep."

Though Tooru's palms were clammy with cold sweat and his arm was trembling from the mere exertion of lifting it, he grasped the Alpha's wrist, fingers slipping but finally catching onto Hajime's pajama bottoms, tugging on the loose fabric. His husband turned back, discarding his plans of getting up and making something light for lunch that Tooru would be able to keep down despite his upset stomach in favor of worriedly leaning over his Omega.

"What? Are you getting clingy now?"

Tooru's voice was so soft, Hajime had to hold his breath to hear him talk.

"I know that if I fall asleep now, you're going to be away when I wake up. I'll sleep through today and tonight and when I get up tomorrow, you'll be gone and I'll be alone and I can't stand it. Can you sleep with me?"

Any other time and Hajime would've scoffed, would've told him not to think about things like that when he was sick, but he knew from the tired little glint in Tooru's eyes that it was an innocent request, that Tooru was just asking for his warmth and embrace right now, nothing else.

"You'll be hungry when you wake up," he argued weakly. "I should get going now and cook something so you can eat and get your strength back for tomorrow—"

He knew he was lost when the Omega's icy hands clamped around his own, a silent plea for him to stay, and Hajime lifted the covers just enough to slip in with the feverish warmth Tooru was radiating, and even though he was already overheating, Tooru crept closer and closer until their bodies fit together snugly. Hajime stared at the ceiling for a moment, blanking out while the Omega rested his cheek on his Alpha's chest, silky-soft hair tucked away under Hajime's chin.

"You're heavy, Trashykawa."

"Weird to hear you calling yourself that."

On instinct, Hajime slapped his hand into his face. Right, right. His jersey read Oikawa too now. It wasn't originally planned, but since Tooru's parents left him with his abuela when he was four and his sister moved away too, Hajime had signed his new name onto their marriage certificate, muttering something about Tooru never having to be the only Oikawa around again. Not that Tooru had cried or anything. Definitely not.

"Just let me sleep like this," the Omega muttered, yawning. "Maybe… maybe you'll miss your flight. Then you have to stay here."

Hajime didn't say it, but he thought it.

_Yeah. That would be wonderful._

And so, he allowed Tooru to fall asleep half on top of him, even though his arm died at some point during the day while his husband slept the fever off soundly, pale lips parted and soft puffs of warm breath caressing the bare skin on Hajime's shoulder in a steady rhythm. It was sort of comforting, and after a while, his eyelids began to grow too heavy for him to keep them open.

Every time either of them woke up from napping, they found the other fast asleep, prompting them to settle back in as well until evening dusk was hanging red and purple and golden over the ocean of San Juan and sea-green eyes met hazel ones with delicate little blinks.

"Hey," Hajime muttered, bringing his hand up to stroke Tooru's cheek. Sleep-warm, not fever-warm.

"Hey," Tooru whispered back, voice still rough and dying at the edges. His shirt was clinging to his chest like a second skin, drenched and surely uncomfortably, but that was good. Better to sweat it out and get it over with, Hajime thought.

They kissed, slow and sensual, and Tooru's fingers curled into the sheets besides Hajime's head with a tentative little moan, testing the waters. Usually, his Alpha insisted on him resting up after a heat fever, but the knowledge that there would be an ocean dividing them again tomorrow turned them into insatiable lovers. 

"What are you doing, stupid?" Hajime panted when he felt Tooru's lips descending down his body with carefully placed kisses.

For a brief moment, the Omega's gaze flickered up at him and he turned his head to the side just a little bit, faux innocence shimmering on the corners of this sinful mouth just begging to be devoured again and again until he was breathless, keening Hajime's name.

"I promised you a reward yesterday, didn't I? And you really earned it for fucking me so good."

His palm suddenly pressed against the hardening length of the Alpha's cock, and Hajime grunted at the sensation, hips bucking up on instinct. Tooru giggled, moving down even further to get between his husband's legs, never ceasing his painstakingly slow strokes. 

"You were such a good Alpha for me," he repeated, relished in the darkening of those emerald eyes that jump from his lips to his fingers, back and forth. "I love how you know exactly where to touch me, how you can make me come harder than I can myself with just a toy or even just your fingers and tongue. I love how your cock always fills me up perfectly. Wish you would finally ditch the condoms, though. There's nothing better than feeling you come inside me, knotting me so we won't waste a single drop."

He sighed, warm, damp breath sweeping over Hajime's pants, and the Alpha pushed his hips up against those teasing lips impatiently. Tooru tsked softly and forced him back down flat onto the mattress for a moment, but then he pouted and cocked his head again.

"You know what? Yeah, let's do it differently. Sit up, I want to be on my knees for you this time."

He wouldn't have had to finish that sentence. Hajime was seated on the side of the bed immediately, legs spread slightly to accommodate his Omega, and Tooru sank to his knees without a second of hesitation. His lips formed a mischievous little smile though, and when he began to mouth lightly at the bulge forming in Hajime's pajama bottoms, the Alpha growled darkly.

Not out of anger, just out of anticipation.

Hajime knew how good that mouth felt on his cock, how perfectly Tooru could use his tongue when he really wanted to, when they had the time for it. Sometimes, it was just a rushed meeting during an international game when they only had ten, twenty minutes between matches, and Tooru got sloppy when they were on a strict schedule – not that Hajime wasn't getting off to that as well, but between hectic mutual handjobs and kisses, there was not much opportunity for Tooru to show off his proficient talent for sucking cock.

"It's crazy how hard you get just from me kneeling in front of you," Tooru muttered and grinned while he gently traced the outlines of Hajime's cock through the fabric of his pants. His mouth was watering, his cheeks running hot and flushing dark.

A thick tension was drawing every muscle in the Alpha's shoulders taut, his eyes were wells of darkness, surrounded only by a ring of emerald. He looked so beautiful, muscles quivering slightly under honeyed, bronzed skin, and he sounded so absolutely delectable when he growled again, dark and deep and Tooru felt the sound vibrating in his bones. 

A quick thought of rut shot through the Omega's head. Usually, those sounds were only reserved for ruts, when Hajime couldn't control his possessiveness, his need to claim, his desperate want for Tooru in his arms and on his cock, filled with his come and safely hidden away from the rest of the world until he was pregnant with their pups.

The memories of times like that nearly had Tooru on his stomach with his ass up in response to the demanding, assertive noise that still spilled steadily from his Alpha's throat, and he whimpered softly to ease the strain of his own instincts. Vocal was good, his physician had been telling him again and again during his regular check-ups. Being vocal satisfied the Alpha mate and released a lot of stress for the Omega. Still, Tooru bit his lip to suppress another little sound. If he kept it up with the wordless pleas, he'd find himself fucked into the carpet below in no time, he knew that much, and this was supposed to be Hajime's reward for yesterday, not another hurried mating.

To take his mind off of the (admittedly, very pleasant) mental image that made a faint trickle of slick leak from his hole, Tooru began to peel down the Alpha's pants he used to wear without any underwear beneath.

"Fuck," he breathed softly when his hand finally wrapped around Hajime's cock. His first instinct was to get up and get rid of his own clothes – just his pants, no time for everything else – and sink down onto it, feel its girth stretching him open like it always did so deliciously, but then he caught his gradually derailing train of thought and sat up straight between his husband's legs.

"Love you, baby."

With no more preparation than the mere knowledge that it was about to happen, he gave a small, almost teasing lick to the Alpha's cock, then he wrapped his lips around it, fingers digging sharply into the thighs left and right of him as he leaned forward and took Hajime all the way.

Already starting to breathe heavier, his husband watched, and if he hadn't some damn Alpha pride to lose, Hajime would've moaned at the mere sensation of finally getting this gorgeous mouth, hot with the aftermath of fever, where he most wanted it. Even so, he bit the inside of his cheek and choked back the sounds threatening to spill from him, not bothered by the sweet metallic taste of blood coating his teeth.

Suddenly, Tooru's jaw twitched slightly and Hajime found the entirety of his cock caught in between shimmering lips, wet with saliva and looking most delightful around the pulsing heat of his dick. Growling, he eased his fingers out of the Omega's dark brown hair and reached to grasp one of the slender hands planted firmly against his hips.

Tooru purred sweetly in the back of his throat before he rolled his tongue against the hardness in his mouth, tongue pushing against all the sensitive spots on the underside of Hajime's cock, tracing the veins on it up as he pulled away slightly to squeeze his husband's hand in return. Only minutely, his gaze flickered upwards when he sank back down without so much as a hitch of his breath. It'd been long since the Omega had needed to put his hand around the part of Hajime's dick he couldn't reach with his mouth – said part now disappearing easily between his swollen lips.

He swallowed lightly to tease the Alpha, and Hajime began to snarl above him, threading trembling hands through his hair. Long before the matching golden bands on their fingers had even been there, during their high school years, Hajime had all but fucked Tooru's gag reflexes out of him, denying him from making a single sound in the vibrant atmosphere of hiding away in the locker room during practice because seeing Tooru on the court was Hajime's worst turn-on and to know everyone was staring at his Omega goaded his possessive side in all the worst ways.

A shiver ran down his spine, remembering Tooru on his knees before him, throwing him dark, menacing glances from below yet palming himself through his shorts, desperate from just having his Alpha's cock in his mouth.

One time, Mattsun had stumbled in on them, eyes going wide and body rigid when he'd seen the team captain and the vice pressed up against the lockers, the latter's hands dictating a steady pace, clinging to silken dark locks wrapped around his fingers. Hajime had stared at him for a brief moment, had seen the instant arousal on his face, and he'd shown his teeth in a ferocious display of amusement and threat, taunting, daring Mattsun to take a single step closer and taste blood. Coming down Tooru's throat after that brief encounter had felt like heaven, branding him from the inside, marking him his.

No matter how many people looked at Tooru, Hajime was the only one with the privilege of having him for himself.

The Omega brought him back to the present with another tight swallow around the cock in his mouth. Hajime grinned as he rocked his hips into the heat of Tooru's throat, a bit impatient about the holdup, although he nearly choked on the air he had breathed just now at the overwhelming sensation. His vision was dyed red, dangerously so. He had to keep himself under control or he'd seriously hurt Tooru one day. But honestly, what was he being worried about? Tooru knew to pull away if it got too much for him.

"Pretty boy," his voice purred on its own volition as he began to stroke the Omega's hair and cheeks. "You're such a good boy, that's it. Go ahead baby, take it all. F-Fuck, Tooru, fuck... Take it all, baby, come on..."

The Alpha's grip tightened until his knuckles protruded white and he held Tooru's head still while setting an almost brutal pace, thrusting into the tight heat. By far not as good as getting to have his Omega's ass, but the sight of Tooru on his knees, obediently taking cock for once, was to be treasured and saved for later.

Didn't happen too often that he got his Omega all pliant and docile like this. Not to mention the mouthwatering scent of slick that was steadily increasing, just like Tooru's little inconspicuous movements between his legs that certainly meant to relieve some of the arousal. Hajime couldn't even imagine how much he must be leaking by now, slick running down his thighs, syrupy sweet and hot. 

"Fuck, baby, that's it, you're being such a good little Omega for me, such a good boy," the Alpha groaned, barely getting the words out through gritted teeth. "Shit, Tooru, you smell so fucking delicious when you're getting horny. Come on babe, make a mess of the floor for me, hm? Show me how ready you are to take my cock. Show me how wet a good little Omega gets for his Alpha when he wants some cock up his ass."

The words came strained and stagnant, the pleasure getting to Hajime's head faster than he thought it would, while Tooru whimpered softly around his cock, tears glistening in the corners of his mouth. The entirety of his body felt hot and sore from the fever, and the filthy words from his Alpha didn't exactly help with the tension when his insides clenched painfully, demanding for something to fill him up – a weak remnant of his heat still lingering.

He tried to distract himself, tried not to jerk his hips, tried to let his nails bite deeper into Hajime's thighs to hold onto him, but the absolute control his Alpha held over him right in this moment was leaving him weak and begging voicelessly for any relief his mate would grant him. The taste of precome was heavy and salty on his tongue, hitting him with another wave of arousal as he carefully eased one hand from where it had been clinging to Hajime's hips, dropping it down between his legs and into his loose shorts. Slick was leaking into his palm, cock hard and warm against his wrist as he forced two fingers into himself to ease the desire that was scorching him from the inside.

The heady, rich scent of slick drove Hajime slowly but surely to the verge of madness.

Tooru was so fucking ready to take his cock and damnit if he wouldn't give it to him. The sheer tightness and slick heat surrounding him made him come so fucking undone that he thought he'd black out for good, all of the gentle purrs and coos and whines reverberating in the Omega's throat sent the pleasure curling in his stomach like a spring waiting to be released.

From his peripheral vision, he'd noticed Tooru's hand moving, slithering over rippling muscles and the sharp edges of his body, disappearing between slicked thighs as the Omega spread his legs further and Hajime's inner Alpha crooned at the prospect of his husband touching himself, even though there was a hint of impatience itching in his fingertips, something that urged him to pull his mate up and take care of that for him.

He wanted to be the one making Tooru come. He wanted to be responsible for each and every orgasm that would rob the Omega of his breath as long as he could, as long as he was here in Argentina. He wanted to be the one Tooru clung to, wanted to be the one who would swallow all the delicious moans and whimpers and purrs slipping from his mouth as soon as the climax overtook him.

Suddenly, slender fingers drummed over his thigh, drawing his attention back down to Tooru's sweaty hair and flushed face, the lust-induced fog covering his eyes like a veil of silver and if lightning had struck him out of the blue, Hajime couldn't have been more electrified. The fingers of his free hand curled deep into the thick tresses of his mate's hair, fingertips scraping against his scalp rougher than he'd intended them to.

"Fuck, I love you so much, Tooru," Hajime groaned, the sound threatening to morph into a sharp snarl while he pushed his Omega's head down onto his cock even more. "I love you so fucking much, Tooru, I love you."

The heat burned his skin from within, the pleasure overflowing and doing nothing but to fuel the fire that was licking at the back of his eyes as he growled, his entire body tensing up as he came, spilling down Tooru's throat with a sharp outcry of his name. He hadn't missed the silent plea in those beautiful hazel eyes, and he didn't intend to let his Omega down.

Besides, it was a gorgeous sight – the porcelain skin on Tooru's throat, flushed with pleasure and arousal, moving as he swallowed greedily, drinking up every last drop, lashes fluttering slightly as he came too with a stifled groan, hips stuttering, slick spilling over his fingers as he dropped his hand, exhausted, and pulled off of his Alpha's cock.

They were both panting into the warm, stuffy air, and then Tooru found Hajime on the floor right before him, holding his head, kissing his own taste from the Omega's lips, licking it from the roof of his mouth, and they collapsed into each other's arms. Somehow, Hajime found the bed behind him and dragged Tooru up onto it. Despite the mattress being big enough for three or four people, they curled up together on a tiny edge of it, only comforted in their ragged breathing by the other's presence.

Slowly, Hajime's hand began to stroke through Tooru's hair again.

"Are you awake? Are you okay?" he asked, raspy voice chafing the Omega's nerves in all the wrong ways.

"Yeah," he answered, "yeah, I'm… I'm okay, I'm… Hajime, I…"

He broke into overwhelmed tears, but even while he sobbed, the Alpha held him closely against his chest and shushed him, rocked him back and forth as best he could.

"You're not, not right now at least. Can I get up for a moment? I'll always be around, I won't go far away, I promise. I'm not going to leave you, but I'll get some stuff, okay?"

Only when Tooru nodded hesitantly, Hajime began to get up from the bed. He collected the softest blanket from his Omega's closet, his phone and the lotion from the bathroom. When he was back, he unscrewed the cap and poured some of the soothing, herbal-scented balm into his palm. The smell alone was somewhat calming, clearing his head and the atmosphere a little, making it easier to breathe. He began to spread the lotion on Tooru's skin, massaged his body, rubbed the knots of tension from his shoulders and arms and thighs, stroked his skin down from its hypersensitivity until his mate wasn't flinching at every touch anymore, breathing calmer.

Then he got the can of soda and the crackers from the bedside table, put his phone beside them and wrapped the blanket around himself and Tooru, tucking them in tightly. With the Omega resting against his chest, he opened the can with a quiet hissing sound, startling Tooru into wakefulness. Hajime brought it up to his lips.

"Here. Drink just a few sips. It'll help," he muttered.

Only when Tooru had swallowed a bit of the sugary liquid, he put it away again and continued to feed him a few pieces of saltines. The crunchy food between his teeth calmed the Omega down from his shaking, and he began to eat by himself. Hajime watched for a while, content, then he reached for his phone and turned on the playlist Tooru had shared with him some time ago, the one he used to fall asleep when he was too nervous to do it in the complete silence of his room.

It was filled with songs to lull him to sleep, songs Hajime remembered listening to with Tooru on the balcony of his house, on the beds in their shared room because Tooru hated sleeping in the empty house of his parents next-door after his abuela died. He remembered dancing to the song currently playing during the party they'd had in third grade of high school, a last act of rebellion against the adult population that they were destined to join in just a bit of time.

The memories were comforting. Tooru nestled against his body even closer, heaving a shuddering little sigh.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Iwa-chan."

"My pleasure, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing for this series. It's so easy and refreshing and I can finally make this as fluffy as I want. I love writing IwaOi angst and drama but it's very nice to let them enjoy themselves for once.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!


End file.
